call me when you're sober
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku. It took drunken promises, sporadic kisses and stale cereal to expose the real love that's always been there.


**Pairing**: Sasuke and Sakura  
**Genre**: romance (with some humor)  
**Rating**: T  
**Theme**: expressing things with the help of sake and the unbelievable courage it supplies  
**Inspiration**: talking with _guttersnipe_ just gets to you, seriously. she's got this amazing point of view and amazing stories, so go and check it out man!  
**Dedication**: all fellow writers of drunken fanfictions that we all know and love.

**_call me when you're sober_**

Really, he should know better.

He should know better than to have let her come here and get drunk. He should know better than to even let her out of her house only wearing that tight, red dress that hugged her in all the right ways and exposed her _ever-so-slender_ legs that any man would take the opportunity to jump at. He should have known.

He wasn't the ANBU captain and best shinobi in all of Konoha for nothing, now was he? No, of course not. But really, who could resist such a beautiful cherry blossom? Especially since the tricked male had been eyeing her.

Alright, not exactly eyeing. But he's definitely feeling something towards her.

And at the time, he really didn't think that sake would be that effective on her. But he should have used that large brain of his to realize that spending so much time with Tsunade wouldn't help, but she was still the small girl that tea 7 (and him) had always known.

Sure, she wasn't little, or weak, or in love with him anymore (or so he thinks), but she was still small and would obviously be a light weight. That mean she would be more of an annoyance to him anyways. But hey, she was always annoying to Sasuke. That was just her way. And really, we can't just go around and change tradition, now can we?

But the thing that was the most annoying to him at this very moment was the fact that she was flirty with anyone in a ten feet radius that she sensed had testosterone in their system. Of course, most would think that it wouldn't bother such a human ice cube, but it does.

It _always_ does.

But he can't really say anything about it, because if he did such a thing, it would seem like he cared. And oh _goodness_ that would be such a _terrible_ event for he just doesn't do that sort of thing.

Although, there is a first for everything.

The most annoying part about this drunk-and-flirtatious Sakura happens to be that she is flirting with him. A _lot_. And not just, "Oh Sasuke-kun, your so amazing!", but she's using the_ L-word_. As in _'love'_.

And the fact that she's sitting in his lap and whispering _sweet nothings_ in his ear as her nice body fits _ever-so-perfectly_ with his and her pink hair cascades down upon both of their shoulders as she wraps her arms around his neck, is not helping. At _all_.

But he presumes that it's better than her doing this with some other drunk pervert. Yes, much better for he isn't a pervert (his inner scolds him for being such a prude) or drunk. He's not even sure why he came to this bar.

Wait, never mind. He remembered. Sakura had mentioned during their training session earlier this morning that she was going to the bar tonight with Ino and Tenten (Hinata had nicely declined) and Sasuke (being the _ever-caring_ and nice _teammate_ (and secret admirer) he was) decided to come as well. Just not known to the pinkette.

And that was why it was such a surprise when he showed up in the bar. Ino was kissing some guy in the corner while Tenten had passed out and was comfortably lying on the couch. Sasuke was right in his beliefs of Sakura being in bad hands.

As soon as Sakura saw him, she ran right over to him, leaving a man her age on the dance floor (Sasuke smirked at his ability to take up the time of the kunoichi).

Sakura quickly leapt off of his lap and onto her stool, ordering another round of shots for her and Sasuke. He hadn't been drinking them, but Sakura in her un-sober state hadn't realized that and was drinking double the sake then she presumed.  
He should probably have stopped her when she continued jugging down all the sake, but (even though he'd never admit it) he liked the way she was sitting on him. And the way she flirted. She kindly stopped that when he returned to Konoha, so a little nostalgic moment was nice to Sasuke's strong mind.

Psh, who is he kidding? Sasuke and nostalgic do _not_ belong in the same sentence. Ever. Because really, it brings back bad memories and Sasuke is more of a _here and now_ kind of guy.

He really just didn't mind since he was a twenty year old male that happened to be hormonal and on the _prowl_ (says Naruto) for a matriarch to rebuild his clan with. It wasn't _that_ uncommon that he found the warmth (and curvy-ness) of his (attractive) teammate favorable.

The voice of said pink-haired girl broke him out of his inner monologue when she screamed out, "Two rounds please!" while trying to stay on the stool. It didn't work too well.

Her face flushed prettily as he caught her in his strong arms. As he brought her up on her stool, she leaned over and placed a sloppy and wet kiss upon his cheek. Sasuke grunted and pushed her away, immediately missing the soft lips that were once on his (slightly reddening) cheek.

The man delivered the two shots and Sakura quickly took her attention away from the male next to her and downed the first quickly. As the second one was about to go in, Sasuke grabbed it as she turned 90 degrees to face him. She pouted and held out her hand, expecting him to deliver the drink to her. When he didn't she growled (seriously).

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined while standing (wobbling) on her feet and stomping (stumbling) indignantly (stupidly). "Give me my drink-"

She shrieked loudly when Sasuke picked her up by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, put down some money, and ran out of that bar before she could fight back.

* * *

He never thought that helping Sakura during her drunken state would be so hard. Seriously, he wanted to just leave her outside her house (he couldn't find a key) but Sasuke then realized he had this thing called a heart (or a black hole – it's still undecided) and brought her back to his apartment.

She was unconscious the whole ride, but finally woke up when they arrived at his house. He brought her into the bathroom where she threw up and he held her hair back. After cleaning her up (really, he couldn't let his sheets smell like vomit), he gave her one of his old t-shirts from his genin days and left the bathroom. Like _hell_ he was going to change her.

After she had changed (or so he thought), she called to him, informing that she was decent. He found out that her statement was far from correct when he opened the door to find her in only her (very sexy) bra and underwear. It was red (_like the color of blood_, he inwardly screamed, but had to ignore it as his perverted inner said it was the color of _love_).

Sasuke covered his eyes (like the prude he was, because seriously, there was a hot female in his house wearing nothing but a bra and underwear), but he could still imagine the cute pout adorning Sakura's lips at the moment. "Sakura, put on the t-shirt."

She just giggled and took his hand (the one covering his eyes) in hers and smiled her ever-bright grin, letting him know that it was okay. But the thing is, it wasn't okay because Sakura was only wearing undergarments in his house and happened to be very drunk. It wasn't a good mix.

"Sasuke-kun…did I ever tell you how good you look on Tuesdays?" Sakura asked while wrapping her arms around his neck. Yes, she was definitely wasted for today was Friday. Sasuke made a mental note to castrate her friends tomorrow for being so irresponsible.

Sakura made a move for his lips and really, Sasuke _was_ going to pull away, but it wouldn't be fair to her. She'd been rejected enough. And he really couldn't get by anyway. She was too damn strong and honestly, he felt kind of comfortable in his hold. But only a little.

The kiss got deeper as his hands snaked around her waist and Sakura was rearranging his hair style with her thin fingers.

It took a good two minutes for Sasuke to remember that Sakura was drunk and would kill him tomorrow for taking advantage of her at such a vulnerable state. And it's not like he wanted some action with Sakura anyways. She was weak and annoying. And who cares if he felt the need to jump her with just the sight of her in her undies? It is obviously hormones…_duh_.

He pulled away (against his will) and Sakura looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "Sakura, stop this." Sasuke commanded – his voice stern and harsh.

Tears began to brim at Sakura's eyes and Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. He just had to keep reminding himself that Sakura was drunk and over emotional. She wasn't really crying. It was just drunk tears. It wasn't of any importance.

"Sasuke…why…?" He didn't forget to notice the lack of the honorific, but he did notice the desperation in her voice and how the real tears were forming. Sasuke was about to answer, but was cut off as Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shirt he gave to her, put it on and stormed out of the bathroom.

Sasuke followed (against his will…_again_) and he found her in the living room, about to open the front door. He quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and screamed (or demanded, since Uchiha's just _don't_ yell), "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura shot him the meanest look he's ever seen her emit and is slightly (and secretly) frightened.

"No Sasuke, what are _you_ doing?" Sasuke was even more confused now.

Sasuke met eyes with the pinkette and gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed irritably and ran her fingers through her hair. It was seemingly hard to find any more traces of her drunken state. "Just, _nothing_, never mind. I'm leaving."

This surprised Sasuke and he grabbed her arm as she began to leave again. She shot him an angered look and tried to get away, but he wouldn't let her. "You're drunk. You're not stable enough to go out there. Just come inside and sleep."

Sakura accepted her defeat (a little _too_ quickly, Sasuke noted) and went towards the bedroom, Sasuke grudgingly following.

She was tearing again and it was more intense then before. She slammed down on the bed and locked her eyes with obsidian ones. "Why?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why don't you ever freakin' notice me? Am I _that_ ugly? Am I _that_ annoying that you can't take one freakin' time of day to go 'Wow, Sakura's doing great with her taijutsu today' or 'Sakura's lookin' pretty fine in that outfit today'? What is it about me that makes me so _incredibly_ disgusting that I'm not even considered as an option to you?"

She was practically bawling right now and Sasuke really wanted to (_really_, he did) tell her that there is nothing wrong with her and that he thinks those things a lot, but Sasuke just doesn't do that. At all. _Ever_.

So he watched her cry. For five minutes. And didn't say a freakin' word.

"Why do I love you?" That last question struck Sasuke hard. Why did she anyways? He was mean and cruel to her. He was an avenger and left her on a bench. Even if they were friends now, there was no reason to be in love.

But Sasuke had to disagree. He thought that she had every right to be in love with him. _Besides_ his looks (get over it – Sasuke's got a high superiority complex), he was her closest guy friend (besides Naruto).

"I don't know why I bother with you Sasuke, I really don't. I mean, with _all_ the date offers I get daily, and even Neji and his invitation to the Hyuuga ball, I could easily get over you and go out with someone that is equal to your standards." Sasuke's eyes narrowed for he was _far_ superior to Neji Hyuuga.

"Ino-pig and Tenten, heck, even_ Hinata-chan_, think that I need to get over you, but I never listen. Kakashi tells me it. Sai tells me it. Tsunade-shishou tells me it. _Naruto_ tells me it." The way she said the aforementioned blonde made Sasuke wonder. She never said it with that much…_meaning_.

"Really, why don't I get together with Naruto? He'd treat me well. He never faltered his feelings for me. And sure, he's goofy and loves ramen too much and Hinata-chan is in love with him, but really, he'd be kind of nice to love. Maybe I should go and see him right now so I can-"

Sakura got cut off from her Naruto-praising session by Sasuke's warm lips. He grabbed her head to make it deeper. Sakura's eyes slowly began to close as the kiss began to unfold.

After the need to breath was too great and the two broke apart, Sakura gazed lazily into Sasuke's dark eyes. "You just…_kissed_…me…" She brought her fingers to her slightly bruised lips as Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't ever talk about Naruto like that ever again. Do you hear me?" Sakura giggled sheepishly and shook her head, grabbing Sasuke's hand in the process.

"Why'd ya kiss me Sasuke-kun?" He was glad that the suffix was back, but he didn't really know what to say. It was a reaction of jealousy mixed with fear of loosing Sakura as his devoted admirer. It was also because the shirt she was wearing was way too big and exposed some cleavage.

Sasuke just shrugged, grunted, and said something akin to 'whatever'. Sakura giggled again, her drunken state coming up again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?" Sasuke really didn't know what to say. No, obviously he didn't love her. It was just lust. Yes, _lust_. That thing that draws others to people. It was what others got confused with love. So obviously, Sasuke Uchiha didn't love Sakura Haruno. He just lusted after her.

"Because, well, if you don't, it's okay. It's just, as long as I'm with you, that's all I'll ever need. I could stay like this forever. Although, another kiss would be kind of nice, ne?" Sasuke agreed that another kiss would be just _dandy_ with him, but she is drunk and his teammate and he can't destroy their some-what friendship slash bond that has been _every-so-nicely_ built over the years.

"No."

Sakura's eyes watered again and she stood up defiantly. "You know what Sasuke, you can't just kiss me, leaving me with some kind of hope that we could (can) be something and then just say no and leave and neglect me! I'm so tired of this! I'm going to go find Naruto!"

She began to run out of the room, but with Sasuke's fast, shinobi-like skills, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and smashed his lips onto hers.

It was the same as before. Warm bodies so close together and hands roaming everywhere. Giggles and smiles and moans were heard and present for kisses were too blissful for one to _not_ appreciate them. They stumbled and did a sloppy job for one was drunk and the other was too inexperienced.

There was a difference though. Something that this kiss had that the previous one didn't.

The first kiss only lasted a few minutes.

This one didn't.

* * *

Sakura woke up without the head-splitting ache in her brain that she was anticipating. She did, however, wake up in an unfamiliar bed and she quickly prayed to Kami-sama that she didn't just randomly sleep with some guy at the bar.

Her prayers were answered (kind of) when she saw the Uchiha crescent on the covers of the comforter that was currently shielding her (naked) form.

And that only means one thing.

She slept with Uchiha Sasuke.

Well _this_ is going to be awkward.

* * *

Really, Sasuke tried to figure out what to do. Seriously, he spent long hours (minutes) meditating and trying to decide if he should just run away, or bring her to her house and let her suspect that nothing happened. He was about to do the latter when he heard footsteps echoing from the stairs. He could swear that his heart stopped beating.

"Sasuke?" Sakura timidly asked while walking into the kitchen, finally not stumbling over her own feet. She smiled wearily at him. She was wearing his old t-shirt and her hair was wildly messed up. Sasuke thought she looked beautiful.

Sasuke shook his head as a greeting and uttered a small 'Hn'. He sat down at the kitchen table and threw her an expecting look, telling her to join him. She did so and bit her lip, hoping it would help her find what to say.

When it didn't work, she tried, "So…um…this is kind of awkward."

Sasuke gave her a blank look, but his eyes held amusement. "Aa."

Really, Sakura didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't kick her out, so that had to be a good sign.

She was still in love with him (obviously) but it was such a confusing love. And what she said last night, she meant it with every part of her soul and heart and all that sentimental crap. But really, she did. And she kind of, sorta, maybe hoped that what he said about Naruto was true as well.

And she was pretty darn sure that Sasuke didn't have any sake last night, so he was completely sober. Which he means he kissed her on his own free will. That must mean something, right? He wouldn't just kiss her randomly because he felt like it. Although, she _did_ wear the _red_ bra yesterday.

"Um, Sasuke, maybe we should talk about, well, you know-" He cut her off with the same gesture he used last night, except it was more gentle and only last for five seconds.

"You want some cereal?" Sasuke asked while taking some out of his cabinet (he just didn't mention that it was a few months old and very well may be out of date – he had only bought it for Naruto when he came over and raided his food).

Sakura smiled sweetly, shook her head, and watched as Sasuke gingerly took out two bowls and some milk.

And this was what they had. This was Sasuke and Sakura and their weird love. Sure, there was nothing special about it and it needed serious help, but in some way, they liked it.

They had a drunken night of passion (that turned into a love to withstand the ages), awkward moments that will inevitably lead to a replay of last night (but that wouldn't be so bad if you think about it), and a stale breakfast (between two people that didn't seem to care).

And for some reason, that was enough.

-


End file.
